I Love You
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: The Ghosts finally return home after a particularly challenging mission. Everyone is exhausted, but Keegan tends to Logan's injuries before even thinking about sleep. This is kinda fluffy and kinda angsty... and really cute. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hi... again. Have fun with the Logan/Keegan pairing!**

* * *

The Ghosts slowly trudged into their base, all of them exhausted. They had just completed a very tiring mission, and it was around 2:00 in the morning.

Logan stumbled towards his room, but a hand caught his elbow and steered him toward the end of the hall instead. He whined lowly, mostly because he had been so close to his warm bed, only to be pulled away from it.

He heard Keegan laugh quietly and say something along the lines of, "Shhh, be quiet."

He nearly faceplanted into the concrete floor about five times, but Keegan managed to keep him upright until they were in his room. He collapsed onto their bed as soon as it was within reach, not bothering to remove his boots or bloody clothes.

"I need to patch you up, you look like a corpse." Keegan sighed, pulling off his clothes and the Kevlar vest underneath, leaving him in black boxers.

"A cor'se...?" He whined, so tired he could hardly speak.

"Yes, a corpse. But a gorgeous one that I love. Make sure you stay awake for now." He said, giving him a peck on the lips and going to grab the first aid kit.

Logan's injuries weren't very severe, which is why the medic had only wrapped them on the helicopter ride back, to stop the bleeding.

He had received a gash in his side that was about 4 inches long, made by pieces of shrapnel from a frag grenade that he had been too close to. The area was already heavily bruised, decorated with bright shades of purple and blue.

He also had (from the looks of it) a sprained ankle. He had noticed on the way in that Logan tried not to put any weight on his right leg, and every time he had tried, he winced and immediately stopped.

He set the first aid kit on the bed, whacking Logan on the head as he walked by to keep him awake. He ran down the hall and grabbed a bag of ice as well, knowing he would need it for the younger man's ankle.

When he returned, Logan was asleep. He looked adorable even though he was all dirty and bloody. Keegan sighed and took a piece of ice from the bag, leaning down and holding it against his cheek.

He woke with a start, yelping at the cold and wincing when his cut flared with pain, _subtly_ letting him know that he had moved too much. He groaned and glared up at his boyfriend.

He merely smiled back and said, "If you had stayed awake in the first place, I wouldn't have had to wake you up.

"You meeean..." He mumbled through a yawn.

"Mhmm, sure. I'm gonna give you an anesthetic, then I'll wrap your ankle and put ice on it while that's kicking in. Then I'll remove the pieces of shrapnel and stitch you up, okay?"

He grabbed a syringe and a vial filled with medicine from the kit, turning around so Logan wouldn't see and pulling the dosage into it.

"Ugh... no need'es..."

Logan has a problem. He's really _really_ scared of needles. If he wasn't exhausted and injured right now, he would literally be bolting from the room and down the hallway.

"There's just one, quit whining."

"Nooo..."

"Shhh, quiet."

 _"Noooooo..."_

"If you don't be quiet, everyone down the hall will hear you and think I'm trying to murder you." He grinned, trying and failing to lighten the mood as he put the vial back in the kit.

"You _are_..."

"I am _not!_ I can't very well dig pieces of metal out of you without an anesthetic! That'd be just... mean."

"Yea you can... I don' care..."

"No, Logan. I'm not going to hurt you any more than I have to."

He just grumbled incoherently in reply, growling and moving back slightly when Keegan got closer.

"You're so grumpy... goodness." He complained, grabbing his arm and cleaning it with an alcohol swab.

Logan was expecting to feel a needle pierce his skin, but instead, the medic leaned down and kissed him. He hadn't been expecting that and it took his exhausted brain a few seconds to comprehend what had just occurred.

The thought of needles was shoved from his mind and he kissed him back, too tired to protest as the throbbing in his side increased. Just as he began to get into it, he felt it- the prick of a needle in his arm. Well shit.

His heart damn near leapt into his throat and he would have jumped off the bed had Keegan not been straddling his hips- another thing he hadn't noticed him doing.

After a moment, the older man pulled back with a grin, moving off of him and setting the empty syringe on the nightstand.

"Hate you... Keeg'n..." Logan muttered, giving him a half hearted glare.

"I love you too, babe. Now, let's see that ankle!"

"Ugh..."

He carefully inspected his right leg, noting where the dark bruises started and stopped. He then compared it to his other leg, looking at how much it had swelled.

He felt along the bone all the way down, double checking to make sure nothing was broken. It didn't feel like it... Logan hissed, jerking his leg back when he reached his ankle.

"Sorry," He muttered distractedly.

It looked bad, but not broken. It was most likely a severe sprain, so he would need to use crutches and keep it elevated for a week or two.

He wrapped it in an ace bandage and stacked a couple pillows up, setting it on top of them. Then he put the bag of ice on it and Logan yawned, his eyes drooping.

"I know you're tired. We're almost done, I just need to remove the shrapnel and stitch you up..." He sighed, gently cleaning the wound out with peroxide.

Logan hummed in reply, wincing at the slight burn in his side. Keegan dug through the kit until he found a pair of forceps. Luckily, none of the fragments were very deep, and all of them had stayed in relatively the same area.

He grabbed the first one as gently as he could with the forceps, pulling it out at the same angle it went in. Logan flinched and muttered several curses, most of which the medic couldn't understand.

He mentally shrugged and set the shrapnel in a metal container with a _clink_. He removed the next few and Logan was trying not to cry. Even with the numbing medicine, it still felt... almost like a bee sting with every piece he pulled out. The bruises in his side didn't help either.

"You're doing such a good job, Logan. Just a few more, alright? We're almost done..."

"M'kay..." He mumbled, sniffling as a tear slid down his temple.

By the time he was done, all the shrapnel removed, Logan's cheeks were wet with tears. His side still stung like a bitch even though the fragments were out.

Keegan wiped the tears away and kissed him on the nose, smiling at him.

"I love you."

"Love you too..." He murmured, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He watched as he prepared a needle and thread, his eyes following him as he sat beside him on the bed.

"It'll take about ten minutes... You should count, so you can yell at me if I'm not done when the time's up." He laughed, pushing the needle through his skin for the first stitch.

Logan silently began counting, mostly because it gave him something to focus on other than the disturbing pulling feeling in his side. Luckily, Keegan was quick and he didn't reach ten minutes before he finished.

He wrapped his side in white bandages, taping them in place and starting to clean up his medical supplies. It took him a few minutes, and by the time he was done, Logan was sound asleep.

He smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, then pulled the blankets up around his shoulders so he'd be warm. He undressed and laid down beside him, careful not to move his leg in any way.

He sighed, thinking over the day's events. He was glad Logan was safe...

He put an arm around his waist and snuggled up next to him.

"Goodnight, Logan."

* * *

 **A/N: This is so cuuute! I don't know about you guys, but I love me some Logan and Keegan. They're adorable together! Please review and tell me what you think! :3**


End file.
